


hideaway

by irlkami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, au where glenn never died but none of them knew he was alive, felix need a hug, rated t for minor potty mouth bc its felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami
Summary: He couldn't believe it. Felix wasn't dead, so what the hell was his brother doing in front of him? Breathing, alive, familiar eyes looking at him with guilt."Hey, Felix." Glenn's voice was just as he remembered it before he saw him for the last time.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 31





	hideaway

Victory. Standing in the middle of the ruined palace, Edelgard's body slumped in front of the throne, her axe laying just as lifeless as the woman herself. The war was _over._ The bloodshed was finally done with. Felix had lost so much in those damned 5 years, his father, his friends, damn almost his lover. The cheers of the crowd flooded his ears, a weight lifting from his chest,

Felix could breathe again. 

Sheathing his sword, he looks to the side at Sylvain and Ingrid, who dismounted their steeds, Sylvain steadying himself on his horse, the Lance of Ruin trembling in his hand. Lúin clattered onto the ground next to Ingrid, shaking breaths escaping the female, hand tangled tightly in her pegasus's mane, chest heaving.

Felix made his way over to the two of them, not even throwing off Sylvain's arm that wound around his shoulder, only sighing in relief, his head dropping to the side, onto his shoulder. All of them were alive. Annette, Mercedes, Ingrid, Ashe, Dedue, Sylvain. Even Dimitri, with his lance in the sky, the screams of the masses barely heard above the sound of his pounding heart and staggering breaths.

Glenn would be proud of him. 

Steadying himself, taking in deep, calming breaths, he walks down with Sylvain to Byleth and Dimitri, where they got instructions to march back to Garreg Mach. Sighing in relief, ignoring how it rattled in his chest, the swordsman's legs shaking like jelly, barely holding up. 

Sylvain's arm drops from his shoulder to his waist, lifting Felix up, ignoring his weak protests and squirming, placing him atop his horse, mounting the steed himself, getting behind him. "Shut up and rest. You're barely standing up, Fe." Sylvain's voice was hoarse from yelling, quieter now that everything was over. The ginger male removes the top half of his armor, clipping it to his horse's saddle. Knowing it was no use, Felix leans his head back onto Sylvain's chest once he'd settled, closing his eyes. It wouldn't hurt sleep, just for a little while...

* * *

After about a week, they were finally back at the monastery. Felix's wounds had long since healed to Mercedes's faith magic, his clothes repaired and cleaned, his weapons sitting dormant in his room. He relished in the quiet atmosphere of the lake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head, ready to tell them to leave him alone, the retort dying in his throat when he saw Ingrid's pale, tear-stained face. 

"What-?" He sputtered when she pulls him up, grabbing hold of his shoulders, her green eyes searching Felix's bronze ones for a moment. She looked _scared,_ which Felix didn't understand. "Ingrid-"

"G-Glenn..." The falcon knight's voice shook and broke, her grip tightening on Felix's shoulders. Tears flowed freely down Ingrid's cheeks, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from breaking down. Felix's heart pounds at twice the speed, fear and confusion coursing through his veins, his blood like ice.

"Alive. He never died." Ingrid's words shattered his reality. His brother, Glenn Fraldarius, alive. For so many years, he hated knighthood, his father, pushed his friends away in grief, because of Glenn's death. And yet, all this time, he was alive, for nine years, he'd hid, he'd faked everything. 

"No, no, Ingrid, you're not serious, right? Glenn is dead. He's been dead, the armor that came back to House Fraldarius, there's no way he can be alive, Ingrid-" Felix started to get hysterical, all sound being drowned by his rapid heartbeat, erratic and panicked. Glenn couldn't be alive, he would have come back, he would have come back if he was alive-

"Felix, I'm n-not lying, calm down, I'm not l-lying, I know you're angry. I'm also angry, but it's okay, he's alive, he..." Ingrid grabbed hold of Felix's face, making him snap out of his hysteria and look at her, starting to breathe unsteadily, chest trembling. "Listen to him yourself. He's... he's just outside the monastery. Please. Hear him out." Ingrid's hands shook as they fall from his face, taking a deep breath, patting Felix's shoulder, giving him a gentle pat before she turned away from him, walking back towards the main building. Felix watched her leave, angrily wiping his eyes.

Glenn. His mind was racing as he walked towards the entrance of the monastery, every step taking more effort than the last. How could he really be alive all of this time? Glenn's death caused his family to fall apart, for his relationship with his father and others to grow cold. He faked it. 

Standing at the top of the stairs, he saw him.

He couldn't believe it. Felix wasn't dead, so what the hell was his brother doing in front of him? Breathing, alive, familiar eyes looking at him with guilt. 

"Hey, Felix." Glenn's voice was just as he remembered it before he saw him for the last time.

Tears pricking at his eyes, Felix lets out a small huff, not stopping them from spilling down onto his cheeks, staring at his brother. His face was still familiar, but it wasn't the cold, unmoving picture that hung in House Fraldarius, but actually there, fresh, alive.

"You're alive. You faked your death, Glenn, do you k-know how much your death affected us?? **ALL** of us??" Felix's voice broke, anger rising in his chest. He was angry for crying like a baby, for Glenn having the NERVE to come back to them after nine fucking years. Nine years of pain, of guilt, of bonds growing cold. Of grief, of sadness. All because he faked it. 

"I _hated_ the old man for saying you sacrificed yourself when you didn't, I hated knighthood because you lost your life for nothing when you didn't, Ingrid hated the people of Duscur because you "died"-" He made air quotes now, struggling to speak through his sobs, the fury only mounting when Glenn didn't react, his eyes holding remorse and pity. "The boar went insane because of the guilt he felt seeing you _**die**_ when you never fucking did-" Felix cuts off when he feels Glenn's arms wrap around him. 

Pressing his face into his older brother's shoulder, he digs his nails into the back of Glenn's shirt, he howls, crying like he hadn't in years, finally back with the closest person to him. He could feel him _breathe,_ fingers lightly treading through his hair in comforting motions, a steady pulse in Glenn's neck.

"I'm sorry." Glenn whispers, his long hair falling on top of Felix's, swaying them back and forth. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind."


End file.
